herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ashrah
Ashrah is a heroine in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About her Despite having the appearance of an elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman, Ashrah is actually a demon from the Netherrealm. She dresses completely in white and appears as a tall, mysterious woman, a blend between aristocracy and innocence. Ashrah made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception. Within the Mortal Kombat series, she is something of a stand-alone character, jumping back and forth between the forces of good and evil. Her occupation is that of a demon hunter. Ashrah's weapon of choice is her Kriss, which is a type of sword that is similar to the Dragon Sword that Liu Kang used in Mortal Kombat 4. This weapon is believed to have been "blessed" or is of a "heavenly origin." Powers Ashrah has possession of a powerful, holy artifact known as the Kriss, a weapon that has the ability to clean the sould of its user. By slaying demons, its wielder gradually becomes more pure/holy, effects that are shown in Ashrah. It's power is not limited to just affecting the user's essence, but also their personalities. Ashrah turned against her demon brethren and seeked to become purified. If she could accomplish her goal by slaying enough demons, the Netherrealm itself would reject her holy being. Despite Ashrah's origin as a demon, she wields holy powers as a side effect of wielding the Kriss. Endings Deception: "Noob Saibot was not originally a demon, which might explain why Ashrah sensed such great evil in him: He had to earn his place in the Netherrealm. He actually desired to remain there. His companion, however, seemed to be having a problem adjusting. Perhaps there was some good left in the cyborg. Whatever the case, Noob would have to face Ashrah alone. Ashrah defeated Noob Saibot and finally earned her ascension from the Netherrealm. But the sword that made her escape possible did not travel with her. I suspect it still remains in the Netherrealm, waiting to release another of its denizens from damnation." Armageddon: (Non-Canonical) "The power of Blaze purified Ashrah completely; she was transformed into a being of divine light. Her radiance soothed even the darkest of souls. With new purpose, she traversed the realms in search of evil, pacifying the wicked. Her mission came full circle when at last she purified the sorcerer who would have her slain: Quan Chi." Trivia * When the first bits of information about Mortal Kombat: Deception began to surface, Ashrah was mistaken as a female version of Raiden. Her name also used to be spelled Ashra alternatively. * Ashrah is something of a departure from the series' regular character design as she is neither blatantly good or blatantly evil. She is also the first female character since Sonya Blade to not wear skimpy or revealing clothes during her tenure, her garb being almost modest compared to the others. * Ashrah is an Arabic word, which means "ten". * Ashrah's hat resembles a gasa, one worn by Japanese priests. * Ashrah resembles Truly Scrumptious from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. * In Wonder Woman's ending of Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, Wonder Woman finds a sword which looks similar to Ashrah's kriss. * The kanji on her hat means "Demon" or "Ghost". * In Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode, Ashrah encounters Shujinko in Edenia where she explains to him that she finally purified her soul and accended from the Netherrealm, but without her sword (the Kriss). She asks Shujinko to retrieve the sword for her, which he succeeds in doing so. This may explain why she still wields the Kriss in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Category:Fighter Category:White Heroes Category:Mortal Kombat Heroes Category:Demons Category:Playable Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Good Darkness